Thaw
by WinterRoseHeart
Summary: Upon the visitation to Periwinkle's house in Winter Woods, the multi-talented group of pixies are disposed within a "Well of Dimensions" and are discarded into the Naruto universe. Previously, Tinkerbell granted her twin a gift that would prevent her from defrosting for several days or so when within a warm region. Into Konoha, the pixies strive. But, Periwinkle is in the dessert..


**This is my very first fan-fiction, I'm sorry if it's a bit too long. But I hope you all enjoy, thank you. ~ Julia **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinkerbell or Naruto, thank you.**

* * *

A pitter and patter of several feet took slow and calming steps upon the rigid ice below, careful to not to lapse and dare assault the frozen terrain.

Colors of many whisked past several of the indigo and white trees, their bark laced with frost which embroidered intricate designs to the very snow-coated roots. Green in lead; her wings shimmered radiantly as she neared her destination, granting the undisturbed darkness a flutter of luminosity. Purple, intending to rival and surpass the pixie in lead, she mounted into the sky. Remorse settled; she cursed silently as frost began to rust her skin, disturbed by the pixie intruding its current. Blue steadily paces behind their trail, atop miniature paperclips very carefully balanced upon the ice, familiar with the element in its former state.

Yellow conducted the two latter fairies upon the cracked trail of the water-talent fairy. Her color more than enough for the female with the orange colored tint of clothing and interweaved hair to pursue her footsteps. She held a heavy pistachio shell upon her backside, straining to carry the weight. However the woman adorned in rose furrowed her eyebrows in anger and pressed her lips tightly together, scowling under the bindings which fastened her to the other face of the nut-shell, her legs poised into the air. She muttered incoherent words in irritation.

"How much longer Tinkerbell? We've been at this since mornin', my feet are killin' me." The sassy rosette pixie complained, worriedly glancing toward her discolored ankles.

"Your feet are killing you?" Fawn almost exclaimed in utter frustration, her knees slowly wobbled with each step she took.

"Try carrying yourself for one day, then you can complain." Her labored breathing was enough to indicate the garden fairy was a heavy-duty, literally.

"Excuse me..." Rosetta began, and soon the two hot-headed pixies began to argue, throwing insults at one another. The serene light fairy ahead of the two sighed. Having to involuntarily eavesdrop and bear the unkind words they spat amongst each other. The two friends were an almost-perfect contrast; an always cleansed, vain, bug-free, sassy garden fairy. And a messy, care-free, animal-friendly, laid-back animal-talent fairy. But, they managed to mature a link as friends.

Rosetta opposed to the visitation of Tinkerbell's twin….but was later impaled by a mucus-tainted frog and slaved to journey alongside the clique. Fawn, being the sole fairy voluntary to accompany her stubborn friend, began to gradually grief her compromise.

"They seem to be getting impatient Tinkerbell. How much longer do we have to go?" Her evened blue friend questioned. She hadn't uttered a word to the green fairy and seemed distant, almost in fusion with the azure seasoning Tinkerbell's relative resolved. The trees craned their crooked branches and extended toward the skating pixie as if craving to embrace her and claim someone as similar as their own.

Startled by Silvermist's sudden questioning, still, Tinkerbell answered delightfully, joy evident in her voice. "We're almost there, I promise, just a few more trees past and we'll be there."

"Hmm" Vidia huffed in annoyance, "that's what you said 30 minutes ago, _Tink_."

She simply ignored the plum-haired fairy, rolling her eyes and held her signature smirk. She knew the route to Periwinkle's home well; she'd visited several times on occasion. And it soon came to her by memory. The snowy forest trail to begin with, extending to the open pathway where the snow is plowed and the diverse coloring of Winter Woods cherry blossoms. The arched bridge perched over the icy lake, icicles frozen to their core, and the vibrant moonlight glossed over them to give the scenery a fluorescent glow.

Then, onward across the stern ice and…there it was.

"We're here!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, silencing the party to a sudden halt; eyes wide and mouths gaping in awe at the frost fairy's snowy household. Before the fairies, perched upon a contorted indigo ledge, claimed a massive piece of timber coated in snow and decked with spiraled lashes of blue cherry blossoms. Dusky oak withstood against the competitive ice meandering through the wood, attempting to intrude completely. The frozen tresses upon the two oak windowsills seemed afraid to disturb the fragile glass, settling it's preservation for the lumber instead. And atop the perseverance, frozen snow seemed to have dribbled two inches past the timber before icebound at last.

Tinkerbell chuckled lightly at her friends' reception. The action seemed to render them from their dazed thoughts. Silence again fell before them.

"Finally," Fawn blurted, adverting all eyes toward her. She released her weaved vines that bond the nut-shell to her shoulders rather harshly. Rosetta skidded across the ice upon her bottom, her eyes wide in disbelief as she is settled down so brutally.

"Could've been a bit gentler, ya know?" She muttered.

"Thank god, this stupid ice is killing me," Vidia complained, dusting the ice from her hoodie and face.

"Alright, alright…I know it took us a very long time to get here and we finally reached her house, _like I said_." Tinkerbell specifically directed the statement towards her rival.

"Now we're just going to say 'hi' and give her the gift, possibly stay over because it's nighttime and leave in the morning, got it?" She questioned.

"Got it," they agreed.

"Never wanted to come here in the first place…" The redhead uttered silently, earning her several glares from the pixies.

"Gift?" A small voice edged in. Excited blue eyes encountered wondrous crystal. The twin frost fairy's wings loomed with the same luminous intensity as her counterpart. Her white eyebrows rose in curiosity, almost enough to conceal themselves into her equal-colored hair.

"Uhh…," her sister's emotion resembled that of sheer shock. Peeved by the antisocial words formed by the blonde pixie, the fast-flying fairy ushered her from the door. She stared towards Periwinkle in displeasure, shivering slightly.

"Look dear, we love you very much," she began, "but we've been traveling since the break of dawn. We're freezing out here and we came here to visit you to give you a special gift, courtesy of you sister over here, so can we _please _come inside?" She 'greeted', gritting her teeth as she emphasized her plea to seek warmth.

"Oh…of course, sure, come in!" She invited the fairies from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow inside her residence.

The interior design of her home proved to outshine the exterior. Protruding vines escalated abide the frozen walls, laced within spirals of three until they surfaced to the roof. A vast and spacious, wooden terrain settled underneath the furnished house. A pale, wooden, circular table stood on its poised legs in the center, a small three-seat cushioned sofa west of the table, and a book shelf of plenty written stories—a few self-written ones—to the right.

The pixie dust collected from the warm regions illuminated the walls in small glass containers; something Tinkerbell presented to her twin as a _literal _housewarming gift.

"Ya know sweetie, ya can always redecorate my house if ya'd like." Rosetta offered, nudging the frost fairy slightly.

She softly chuckled, placing a pale palm over her mouth. "I'd be happy to."

"Well, why don't we get settled in?" Tinkerbell commented.

* * *

The visiting pixies soon removed their abundant layers of clothing, which they dressed for their voyage, and settled into their traditional attire. Throughout their stay, associate variant talented pixies endured stories plentiful of humor, a showcase of each fairy's impressive talent skills, humming to soft tunes, and gossip proceeding amongst the two sides of the border.

A question, one questioned towards the tinker fairy, again surfaced from Periwinkle's mouth.

"So, Tinkerbell, what was that gift you wanted to show me? Vidia told me you brought me one?" She questioned, unsure of her own words.

The conversed statements exchanged between the girls descended slowly as they came to a sudden halt. All eyes transfixed on the blonde fairy. She basked in the silence of her peers, glancing toward her sister. She'd planned to present the offering by the last moments before midnight for the perfect efficiency. She began to ponder over the thought; her lips pursed sideways, her eyes narrowed.

"Alright, brace yourselves ladies. I'll go get it," she announced.

She ascended into the air; a flashy smile played on her lips, and quickly veered around. Slowly the happy emote settled to a worried expression. She sighed deeply. Tinkerbell flew toward her 'neatly' discarded clothing, resting upon her thighs; her calves folded under her, and gently lifted her cotton-undercoated jacket.

In her hands a petite box wrapped in azure silk and fastened with a cerulean ribbon, snowflakes littered upon the design and frozen ice etched upon the vertex of each side. Tinkerbell cleansed the ice off with her palms. Her twin stared at the blue box unsurely. She contemplated about the feature withheld inside. Possibly another glowing lantern to neighbor her walls? She thoroughly pondered over the tiny present.

Without another word, Tinkerbell handed Periwinkle the sapphire box. The snow-haired fairy was certainly impatient once granted the gift as she hastily tore against its bindings, and ascended the white-iron, leathered box top.

There, splayed above the sheltering cotton wisps laid three spirals, crystal sapphires held vertically at two upper and lower points. Every minute the outer ring turned. Each second the innermost ring ticked. And conjoined within the base, a miniature hourglass slowly expelled the contents of blue pixie dust.

Periwinkle's eyes swelled in awe.

"It's a time turner. You turn the hourglass or the spirals—according to how much time you need—and it will keep you from defrosting in warm areas like Pixie Hollow when you're visiting us." Tinkerbell explained.

"B-but how'd you make it, though?" Iridessa asked, stuttering slightly at the wonders of Tinkerbell's creation.

"I made it from the moonstone and I held some extra blue pixie dust from the day of the Autumn Revelry, with some help from Terrance, of course."

"That's amazing, Tink!" Fawn excitedly in astonishment.

"Haha thanks Fawn. Now, put it on. Periwinkle put it on." She hurried her twin.

Periwinkle had not retained herself any longer. The cotton haired girl arranged the box upon the carpet and gently hauled the necklace from the confinement. With ease she secured the ornament on her neck.

Suddenly, the frost fairy leapt from her seat and tackled her sister to the ground with a strident, but sympathetic embrace.

"Aw, thank you Tinkerbell, I love it!"

"Um, you're welcome, I guess. Now can you get off me?"

"Oh, yeah, okay."

Tinkerbell pressed her palms steadily upon the wood, her knees together and legs pointed outwards as she composed herself. Her bangs offensively masking her vision and she blew roughly at the strands of hair. Her own cosmos seemed to lessen to silence. The wordless images of her friends massed around her sister's new time turner. And the mute motion-pictures of the plentiful laughs they shared.

She smiled.

"Tinkberll?"

"_Oh, Tinkerbell?"_

**_"Tinkerbell!" _**Vidia hissed.

These sharp words implied that the Tinker fairy is towed from her serene gaze and escorted to reality.

She blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

…

And once more.

"Huh?" Tinkerbell face contorted. One eyebrow cocked and her upper lip raised up, the rest of her mouth slanted slightly.

Vidia composed herself from sighing in pique at her semi-friend's baffled expression. The purple fairy's eye twitched, her insults multiplying by the dozens within her skull. She sighed in discharge of her bottled up vexation.

"Periwinkle wanted to show us a 'dimensional wonder' in her basement." Vidia playfully emphasized the words "dimensional wonder" as if to mimic her sister's speech.

"Really, okay, let's go Vidia!"

The blonde hauled Vidia down the accessible, blue-tinted cellar. The vines seemed to root from beneath the wooden canvas; displayed as they pivoted around the spiraled stairs. When the two latter girls debarked to the icy arena, the now tempered fairy smacked the tinker's hand away and ushered away from her.

There settled into the center of the expanse a large, circular, gravel well withstood. And a crystal chandelier dangled and stared at them all warmly with its pleasant, lucent, radiance.

"The light's here are so beautiful." Iridessa uttered fondly.

"They are, but this well is very special." Periwinkle had captivated their attention.

"For special occasions, this well was used to transport fairies to different places in different times to aid or help others, sometimes to even look at the past of Pixie Hollow. But, it was soon closed down after multiple fairies were to go in, but never come out…" Her voice faltered.

"That's terrible." Fawn worriedly expressed.

"Yes, it is. They put me on charge to guard it. This house used to be a public place, but now it's residential. And, I'd just discovered this last week, or so. One thing I've figured out is we're still able to see different dimensions through this well, just not go inside. Nothing can disturb the well at all. Besides, I barely know how to go in anyways."

"Maybe you just fall in?" Silvermist butted.

"Possibly."

"Well, we've have an agonizing trip, dinner, and some decent entertainment…how about a movie?" The blunette again spoke.

"Ha, I think that sounds nice. Alright, everyone huddle around the well of movies!" Periwinkle announced in a manly pronunciation.

As they clustered around the stone bricks, the white covered well dissolved into particles and specks of colors and a violet background. The first image portrayed a lion-like stuffed animal battered into the concrete by a petite raven haired girl dressed in a school outfit, as a lean orange-haired male—attired in similar clothing—shook his head in displeasure.

"He's kinda' cute." Rosetta commented.

The motion transferred to an ebony haired boy who sat wrongly in posture and stared at a wide computer screen, anime-like, dark eyes accompanied with dark circles. Countless surveys of desserts scattered around him. In the chair settle left of him a brunette teenager eyed him intensely, yet subconsciously. They seemed alone.

"I don't know about that pale guy, but the brunette looks good."

Another flashed by. A straw hat atop a boy's head as he watched a teal-haired man trussed to a wooden stake and conversed with him. The man seemed disturbed by his presence, but contemplating over the boy's words. Soon, it skipped to the teenager with the tan skin and the man, now grasping three swords as they disputed against men with hat's labeled 'MARINES'.

"Eh, they'll do."

The girls snickered.

"That's enough for today it's almost midnight and I'm pretty tired." Periwinkle stated.

"I'm bummed out, too." Fawn yawned.

"Yeah, I'm headin' to bed, but does anyone have any water. My throat is kinda dry."

"Here, I'll do it."

Silvermist held her palms out and the largest icicle defrosted into pure water. She forged the liquid into a sphere and granted Rosetta her cup, the water now settled inside.

"Here you go."

"I am not drinkin' that. I don't know where that came from and that ice might have had some dirt on it, too."

"Oh no, everything here is pure. Even the floor makes a new layer for its self every few hours." Periwinkle countered.

"Nope. I don't do mud, dirt, or insects, we all know that. I'd rather go to sleep with my throat dry." She dismissed the conversation, and heaved the cup to the well.

"No, don't let the water get inside, nothing can go into the well!" Iridessa exclaimed.

Silvermist dashed hastily to capture the water and discarded the liquid into Rosetta's location. The rosette managed to veer from the tossed contents, but waved her hands to eliminate the droplets of water.

That sole trace of liquid arched into the draft of the air and descended into the well.

"**_Bloop."_**

Silence.

"Oops?"

Silence.

"It's just one drop of water, not harm no foul right?"

Rosetta tried to console the tension advancing towards her. Evicting Periwinkle, all eyes bored and faces scowled in her attendance. She could have provoked the well to liberate immense catastrophes against them.

"I think it's alright It was just one drop, nothing has happened." Periwinkle confirmed.

She was _wrong_.

The floor shuddered, and the chandelier quaked in fear. The barricades of the basement split and fractured on a chain-reaction. Vines once adhered to the walls, toppled upon each other in liberation and concealment. The once robust ice beneath them crippled and shattered, water protruding from the ground. The fairies dispersed to the well and grasped the gravel securely.

The water disposed into the well from the chandelier and collapsed, encompassing them about. Their screams echoed dimly and their cries drowned out into against the ruckus proceeding. Items elapsed through their eyes and formed a funnel of air and debris within as the well inhaled them desperately.

Soon, the pixies involuntarily dove into the twister, and dispensed within the well. Colors of many whisked past the light blue fairy; rose, yellow, azure, orange, purple and green all astray. The snow-haired girl soon fell, too. Her ambience dispersed around her and she soon would too. Her ornament spun wildly and exceeded at its reserve of 10 days, 28 days she had before she was to thaw.

And, soon she descended slowly into the well, above her vision a puzzling symbol appeared of her present dimension.

The symbol of Konohagakure: Village Hidden in the Leaves…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the prologue very much. It's a bit too long, I'm aware. I will cute it short at some point. Please review if you can, please. Sorry if I'm asking for too much.**

**Thank you. Chapter 1 will be up soon. **

**Julia**


End file.
